Definition of Tragedy
by Resotii
Summary: Rarity calls Applejack with a very urgent emergency or that's what she thinks anyway... old RariJack drabble


Definition of tragedy  
Equestria Girls RariJack drabble by Resotii

Applejack was sleeping very peacefully when suddenly her cell phone started ringing, nearly scaring her to death and waking her up from her blissful slumber.

"What in tarnation!?" She exclaimed, grabbing her phone from her bedside table.

Her vision was a little blurry because she was still half asleep but she saw very clearly who was calling her.

"Rarity?" She questioned to herself then answered it with a groan, holding her phone to her ear. "Hello…"

"OH, APPLEJACK!" Rarity's voice blared through the speaker as soon as she answered, Applejack had to hold it away from her ear from the intensity. "IT'S HORRIBLE! A TRAGEDY!"

Applejack suddenly grew very concerned, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes a bit. "What's wrong, Rarity? Are you alright?"

"Just _please_ come over!" Was all Rarity said in response and hung up.

"Rarity? Rarity!?" Applejack exclaimed, even though she knew that she had already hung up.

Applejack quickly threw on a jacket and her boots, not bothering to change out of her pajamas and rushed over to Rarity's house.

Once she was there, she began ringing the doorbell frantically. Rarity had opened the door and Applejack was still ringing the doorbell over and over.

"Um, Applejack…?" Rarity asked, giving her a skeptical look.

It took Applejack a moment to realize Rarity was standing there but once she did she stopped with the doorbell and looked extremely embarrassed. "S-Sorry."

"It's fin-" Rarity started to say but Applejack cut her off, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"RARITY, ARE YOU OKAY!?" She yelled in a very concerned voice, scaring Rarity half to death.

Rarity didn't respond right away but she looked really startled by Applejack's outburst.

With a sigh, she said looked away sadly, "No, I'm not okay."

"What… What's wrong?" Applejack asked her, looking close to tears.

"Oh, Applejack!" She exclaimed, falling into her arms. "It's so horrible!"

"What is it?" Applejack replied, holding her close.

"I'm all out of my favorite perfume!" Rarity cried dramatically.

There was a brief pause and then Applejack looked a bit annoyed. "What?! You call me at four in the morning for… for perfume!?"

"You _don't_ understand, Applejack!" Rarity explained. "This perfume was _special_ , they don't make it anymore!"

Applejack looked like she was going to have an angry fit but she sighed half-heartedly and smiled sentimentally instead.

"Rarity…" She said in almost a whisper, cupping her face so that she was looking up at her. "Forget about the perfume."

"B-Bu-" Rarity tried to say but Applejack pressed her lips against hers to stop her.

Breaking away, Applejack continued to smile at her consolingly. Rarity was blushing deeply and couldn't help smiling back.

"You don't need perfume anyway, you… you smell better without it." Applejack replied, but she felt really awkward admitting this.

"Really, now?" Rarity told her in a teasing tone.

"S-Shut up." Applejack piped, her face now extremely red.

"Hey, I don't mind that you think I smell good." Rarity smiled, but she was starting to blush a bit herself because she had to admit that it was an awkward compliment. "And just so you know…" She continued, blushing even more. "… I think you're an amazing kisser."

Applejack smiled sheepishly in response, scratching her neck nervously. "Um… thanks."

"Come here…" Rarity urged flirtatiously, grabbing Applejack by her collar and pressing her lips against hers.

This surprised Applejack a bit at first but she eased into the kiss quickly, wrapping her arms around Rarity's waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. This kiss lasted a lot longer and it seemed like hours before they finally broke away from each other.

"But Rarity…" Applejack breathed.

"Yeah…?" Rarity was still in awe over the kiss.

"You really ought to look up the definition of tragedy." Applejack told her jokingly.

"Whatever." Rarity scoffed, rolling her eyes and just kissing Applejack once again.

The End


End file.
